


Kissing Booth

by telltaleharto



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca loses a bet between her and Jesse, and has to visit the kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

“Oh my god, Jesse, are you SERIOUS?” Beca laughed as her best friend shoved an entire hotdog into his mouth.  
“Bet ‘ou can’t do dis!” he replied, muffled.  
“I bet I can.”  
“Ha, you’re on!” Jesse said after swallowing.  
“What’s my punishment if I lose?” Beca asked snarkily.  
“Hmmm… You have to go to that charity kissing booth and kiss one of the Bellas. Preferrably the ginger you’re always eyeing.”  
“Oh my GOD Jesse. I do not EYE her! And her name is Chloe. And anyways, WHAT?” she practically yelled, to Jesse’s alarm.  
“Calm down! It’s only if you lose.”  
“Ugh.”  
Jesse winked. “Better not lose, shortstack.”  
“Just for that, I won’t lose!” Beca said as she sat up from her relaxed position. She grabbed her hotdog that she hadn’t touched yet, and attempted to fit the whole thing in her mouth.

It didn’t work.

“Do I have to, Jesse?” Beca groaned as he led her towards the kissing booth,  
“Uh, yeah, dude. You lost, remember? To not complete your punishment would go against the laws of brohood.” He winked again. “I’m not so sure this is punishment, anyway.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you two have stared at each other since we got here! Make a move, girl!”Jesse said while he pushed her in the kissing booth’s direction.

Beca walked up to the kissing booth nervously, and as she approached the girl known as Aubrey spun around to face Chloe.  
“It’s your time, sunshine. Our first female customer.”  
Chloe started.  
“Really? Who is it?”  
Aubrey grinned.  
“That Beca girl from our English class.”  
“Oh. Oh lord.” Chloe stuttered as she stood up, and walked to the counter of the booth.  
“Hey, Beca right?” she said, trying not to blush.  
“Uh, yeah. You’re Chloe, right?”  
“Yup!”  
“So, uh… how does this work, exactly?  
Chloe laughed.  
“It’s two dollars per kiss. It’s for a good cause, we need some more funding for the Bellas.”  
Beca nodded, and dug out two dollars.  
“Uhm, here you go.” she said as she handed Chloe the money.  
“And here you go.” Chloe whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Beca.  
What was probably only thirty seconds seemed to stretch forward forever in Beca’s mind, and even when they both pulled away and looked at each other she was still in a daze.  
“Hey. How about after the Bella’s are done here, you and I go get some coffee?” Chloe asked, biting her lip.  
“Uh, sure!”   
“And hey... you could get another kiss or two on the house!” Chloe leaned up and whispered in Beca’s ear before walking to the back of the booth.

Beca’s knees went weak.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
